Do you have any idea?
by Justimagine935
Summary: My second big bang fanfic, when all the other couples in Amy's life begin to move forward in the relationship, can Amy with the help of her friends attempt to train Sheldon into a proper relationship or is it just too hard... Hope you enjoy! Rating T for now, but may go up...
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy! Read and review 3**

**Follow if you want me to continue and tell me what you think... :P**

Chapter 1

It was 6:30AM on the dot, and it was time for Sheldon to begin his morning routine. Rolling out of bed he pulled on his dressing gown and made his way into the kitchen, pouring himself a bowl of cereal he settled onto the couch to watch 'Doctor Who'.

Smiling he flicked over the BBC America and relaxed into the cushions, the familiar theme tune softly rang out as he tucked into his breakfast, and as if on cue, Leonard barged straight in.

"Morning Sheldon, you want some coffee?" Leonard skipped over to their coffee pot and flicked it on. Sheldon snarled at Leonard, he knew that on Mondays he catches up on Doctor who and more than that, he knows never to disturb him during it!

"No." He replied sternly. Ever since he had started up his relationship with Penny once again, Leonard had been disgustingly happy, bouncing around everywhere, inviting her over every damn night. Leonard hadn't seemed to have notice Sheldon's 'don't talk to me tone' as he was still warbling to himself in the kitchen.

"... So anyway, me and Penny will be heading out for dinner tonight if you and Amy wanted to join?" Leonard had paused to get a reply, hovering near the breakfast, coffee in hand, although by the look of the beaming smile on his face, he had enough energy for the both of them.

Sheldon groaned, muting his beloved programme and placing his cereal bowl on the coffee table.  
" No, I hardly think so. It's Monday, date night is not until Thursday. Also tonight you're meant to take me to the comic book store to pick up my pre-order of the new Batman comic, remember?" Much to Sheldon's delight the smile had been wiped from Leonard's face, he had clearly forgot out his commitments to Sheldon, this would be noted in his next roommate blog shout out.

"Sheldon, you're going to have to find someone else to take you. I promised Penny a romantic night out, and I'm sorry but I'm taking her." Leonard had begun making his own breakfast, his usually much less healthy eggs and bacon. How he hadn't had a heart attack yet, he'll never know. Sheldon sighed, knowing he would have to repeat the same argument they have almost every week. "Well, I'm afraid that's unacceptable. The Roommate agreement states that Monday nights are reserved for comic book nights; you must honour your commitments Leonard. I know your mother taught you better than that" Sheldon shook his head, showing his disappointment to Leonard.

"Sheldon, I've told you once and I'll tell you again. I signed that stupid agreement because I never thought I'd get a girl like Penny." Leonard stopped, they'd talked about this before and all it got them was a huge drama and none of it was resolved. "Look, how about this- I go out for dinner with Penny, and you and Amy join us and straight after, I'll take you to the comic book store. That way I'm honouring my commitment and we both have a nice dinner after work, sound good?" Sheldon frowned, puzzling over Leonard suggestion. It made sense. But going out with Amy tonight would mess up the schedule for the rest of the week, that couldn't happen.

"Good attempt, but no. It's not date night." Sheldon shrugged, there was no more he could do. But a look on Leonards face was making him feel uneasy; it was like he knew something Sheldon didn't.

"You know, Amy would really like it if you switched things up. She's a great girl, and if you don't treat her right she might go off and find someone else, you want that?" Leonard grinned, taking another gulp of his coffee and settling onto a stool at the breakfast bar. Sheldon was sick of the groups constant jabbing at him and his feelings towards Amy, she was his girlfriend and he was her boyfriend that was that. Although, the idea of her being someone else's girlfriend didn't grab him all too grand. But could he really just swap around date night for the week like some kind of lawless hippy?

"Oh well in that case, I'll swing by tomorrow lunch and big up the comic for you." Beaming with pride Leonard skipped back to his room to get dressed, stopping Sheldon from coming up with some smart response. Sheldon glared at where Leonard had stood, looks like he was going to have to go for dinner with Amy.

"Drat" he muttered, as he copied Leonard and went to get dressed.

30 minutes later and the boys settled into the car as Leonard set away to work, they had begun to work together like a well oiled machine not long after Leonard had moved in many years ago. From then on they had worked together and around each other perfectly to their revised routines, making sure to never disrupt each others activities. And for that, Sheldon was grateful.

"Penny called Amy this morning; she seems pretty excited about tonight. I hate to say I told you so" Leonard basked in the glow of being right, something which rarely happens in discussions with Sheldon. Sheldon simply grunted and turned to look out the window. "one can hardly call this being right, you know as well as I do, if Amy and Penny swapped their physical appearances they're both made of the same stuff, desire, hormones and a great big dollop of crazy. Of course she'd love to have dinner; it's what they'd call romantic. And as for you hating to say I told you so, give a me break, this is like Disneyland for you"

Leonard sighed, he really did have an answer for everything. But he was right, Leonard was buzzing pretty high from his victory.

-

Meanwhile Penny and Amy had been given the day off and decided to go shopping and have lunch, before their one off romantic night out. After being seated in the window of a quaint cafe they began their usual girly chatter.

"So, what's the big night then? Why is Leonard taking you out to dinner?" Amy smiled, she loved coming out with Penny, she made her feel so much more glamorous and it made a change from wiping brain gunk from her lab coat.  
"what do you mean? He always does stuff like this, doesn't Sheldon?" Penny took a sip from her small glass of wine, and realised who she was talking about. Of course Sheldon doesn't, he barely even pays for their Thursday night lunch, he wouldn't exactly plan a cosy night in.

Amy shook her head and looked to the bags of clothes she had just purchased, sometimes she wished Sheldon was like Leonard, not physically, Sheldon was amazing in that respect. But in the affection way he was as useful as a chocolate firefighter. But he had agreed to come to dinner tonight, which was a shock.

"I'm sorry Ames, didn't mean to upset you" Penny haled the waiter and asked for another glass of wine, handing it to Amy. "Here you go, on me" She smiled.

"Oh forget about it, its no big deal. So what did you buy again?" Amy laughed, turning the subject back to their feminine chatter. Penny smiled and grabbed her bags from the floor shuffling through various bags and letting Amy take a peak. "Well I got that red cocktail dress, the one with the leg slit and some VERY slutty lingerie to go underneath" penny winked at Amy. "He's earned it" She laughed.

Amy smiled and brought her own shopping to her chest, she had bought her usual stuff, skirts and cardigans. Apart from a dress that Penny had told her to buy. It was a lot different from what she would usually pick, it looked like half a dress, but it was what Penny called 'saucy'. So she figured what the hell.

Amy had been speaking a lot Leonard lately, they had been meeting every Wednesday for the last month and it was all for tonight, only she and him knew why...

-  
Hope you liked it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leonard and Penny had been on and off for years now, and even though they'd had their difficulties they were the strongest they'd ever been. Leonard had been sneaking over to Amy's to see speak to her from time to time, not that Amy minded, she felt special that she was the one who may know Penny the best. Amy sank into her couch; the shopping trip had certainly taken it out of her, man Penny could shop for hours. Leonard had stopped by to go through the plan one more time.

"So, we're picking you guys up 8:30 on the dot, Penny will already be here. Correct?" Leonard paced the living room and pointed to Amy, waiting for her usual response.

"Yes" she sighed.

"Then we drive over to Luciana's and ask to be seated . And the rest is down to me" Leonard breathed heavily, loosening his shirt.

Amy rolled her eyes and stood "Don't be so nervous, from what I've heard it's going to be amazing." Amy smiled as best she could, although she certainly wasn't exactly good at comforting other people.

"Thanks. Ok, its 5 now. I better get going, still got so much to organise" Leonard gave Amy a small wave and darted out of the door.

Amy loved how Leonard treated Penny; he tried everything he possibly could to make her happy, even if he himself wasn't. Every girl has always dreamt of being swept off her feet by a prince charming, someone who wouldn't drop you if someone new came along, someone who would treat you to fancy dinners and buy you expensive gifts. And love you for who you were.

Amy sighed and made her way into the bedroom, pulling out the dress she had bought and holding it against herself as she stared into her mirror. Could she really wear this? Her mother had always told her that more skin is more trouble, and the girls who cover up get the best men. But she was sick of wearing her dull coloured cardigans and corduroy skirts; they hadn't helped her in any way. She had been single for a very long time until this point and even now her boyfriend would hardly touch her.

Could she really blame him? Sheldon was different, she knew as well as any other neuroscientist he as some deep-seated issues with his parents. He had come on leaps and bounds since they had met, he had held her hand, kissed her... Hell! He even bathed her. Still, it was difficult to walk down the street and see couples hugging and kissing, discussing their future, weddings and kids. She had none of it.

The sound of faint knocking disturbed Amy's train of thought, pulling her back from her usual spiral of self loathing before dinner. Pulling open the door she smiled as Penny beamed at her and bounced into the apartment.

"Hello Amy, we have to stop meeting like this" She joked, pulling her ugg boots from her feet and sitting on the couch.

"Hey, want a drink of something before we get started?" Amy smiled, knowing Penny would want to dive right into the beauty evening they'd planned.

"Oh, I don't think wine would be such a good idea if we're going someplace nice, you remember last time, don't you? Man, Leonard was angry that night" Penny giggled, remembering the night she had too many martinis and flashed the entire bar.

"True, let's get to it" Amy nodded, as they made their way into Amy's bedroom and set up base. One end of the room was dedicated to hair and makeup and the other too dresses and shoes, the bed was to model the ensemble when ready to go. Penny was in her element, grabbing her bag and laying out three different dresses, she ran into the en suite bathroom and locked the door. A few minutes later she emerged and began her catwalk of outfits, one was the red cocktail dress, with a low cut neckline and was rather short, the other a strapless black number that hugged her hips and clung to her frame leaving nothing to the imagination.

By the time Penny had locked herself away to try on the third outfit, Amy began to panic. Knowing what she did, she knew none of the outfits she had seen were appropriate for the night Leonard had planned, but she couldn't very well tell her that. Amy prayed for the third to be a little less revealing and praised the heavens as Penny emerged for the final time. The dress she had kept until last was certainly the best. She had chosen a long flowing evening gown; the colour was a dark chocolate brown making Penny's skin glow as she stepped out of the bathroom. As she spun to shown Amy the back of the dress, the skirt flowed around her feet to reveal the backless but very elegant cross back structure. This was the one.

"You look great Penny, my vote is on this one" Amy smiled, trying to hide the croak in her voice. This night was going to be a one to remember.

"You next!" Penny called back as she ran into the bathroom.

Amy stared at her dress beside her. She was never going to look as good as Penny and she knew it. Although she had to try or Penny would go nuts, she bought this dress especially for tonight and promised she would wear it. Penny came out of the bathroom, pushing Amy in and handing her the dress, the excitement evident on her face.

"Go! Go! And hurry, I can't wait to see you in that" She yelled, before pulling the bathroom door shut, leaving Amy to get dressed.

Amy struggled into the little black dress Penny had ordered her to buy. She had never tried a strapless dress before, she always thought the only dress that looks acceptable like this was when you got out of the shower and used a towel. Amy shrugged and reached out to open the door, catching a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror on the back of it. "_Maybe Penny was right, I could pull this off" _Amy thought as she stared at herself, Penny had gone for a simplistic look, the little black dress that everyone always raves about. The sweetheart neckline had a small silk lining along the top creating a classy, elegant look. She actually liked the way it highlighted her feminine shoulders and swanlike neck. The rest of the dress was plain black but hugged her figure, showing off her womanly hips and proportioned breasts. She looked good.

Amy peaked out of the bathroom and saw Penny staring at her line of shoes, frowning as she examined each one. "I'm ready" Amy beamed as she stepped out into her bedroom, giving a small twirl. Penny smacked her hand to her mouth and squealed.

"I KNEW IT!" she yelled "You look fantastic; you're going to be showing me up!" She winked.

-

It was now 8:25pm and the girls were perched on the couch awaiting the boys arrivals, Leonard had texted Amy to tell her they were on their way and to be waiting. They had finished their makeovers 10 minutes ago and couldn't wait to show them off. Penny had pulled her hair into a loose bun, leaving small tousles of blonde to fall around her face; her makeup had been as natural as possible, with a small amount of bronzer on her cheeks to highlight her glow from her dress even more. She looked like an angel. Penny had loosely curled Amy's hair, and then placed a small black head band behind her ears to show off her new makeup. They had given Amy some dark Smokey eyes, to go with her new dress and she was wearing a small silver necklace with her initials. Simplistic, but saucy. That was how Penny had described it.

at 8:30pm the boys pulled up outside of the building and the girls hopped into the backseat and they headed off the restaurant.

-

The ride had felt longer than it should have, as Sheldon reeled off various anecdotes and facts about every factory and shop they had passed, but finally they were here. The couples stepped out of the car, this was the first time Leonard and Sheldon had actually seen what they were wearing. Sheldon's mouth fell open as he stared at Amy, she looked completely different, her eyes looked huge, her glasses were gone and he had never noticed the shape of her body before. She had never worn something so short around him, but for some reason he didn't mind, she looked different. A good different too.

"you look different" He stated, unsure of what else he was supposed to say.

"Thanks, I think" she giggled, knowing that was Sheldon's attempt of a compliment.

Amy stared back at Sheldon, proud she had received her compliment. He himself was wearing a black tux, which like her dress, hugged him frame, she had never noticed how muscular his chest looked until it was pushed up against his shirt. Amy quickly turned her attention to Penny, she didn't want to miss Leonards reaction, he thought she was beautiful in sweatpants and a plus size hoodie, so who knows what he will do now. He had been gawping at Penny for at least 5 minutes, but as he notices Sheldon and Amy, he tried to speak.

"Wow, you look differ-.. I mean you look amazing, I mean.. Just. Wow." He stammered, pulling Penny in for a long kiss.

"Alright folks, I haven't even since 1pm and I'm not that down with PDAs so let's move it along." Sheldon sighed, pointing at his watch.

"Since when did you get down with the slang" Leonard laughed, leading everyone into the small restaurant. "I had to, what with you spending so much time with her" Sheldon pointed at Penny who laughed, swatting him with her purse.

Amy linked Sheldon looked up at the restaurant, her and Leonard had scouted this place out when planning the night. The designers had tried to make it look like an authentic Italian restaurant with old stones and Italian flags waving in every window. Amy smiled as she heard the soft music playing and the aroma of fresh garlic and baked bread filled her nose, making her mouth water.

"Hi, I have a reservation under Hofstadter." Leonard smiled at the seating host.

"Of course sir, come this way" The man behind the counter smiled wide, leading the way through the restaurant. Penny had been expecting to sit in the usual places, next to the window or in one of the open booths, but the host did not seem to be stopping. He instead climbed his way up a small flight of wooden steps. Penny looked to Amy who shrugged and smiled back, pretending not to know a damn thing. They continued, following the boys and the man higher into the restaurant until they were looking down onto the other guests enjoying their meals. Finally they had reached the top and the men moved aside to reveal a table for four, one table, in the middle of a small platform surrounded by candles.

"Your table sir, I'll be back soon for your drinks" The man bowed and descended the stairs once more.

"What's all this?" Penny gasped, taking the seat Leonard had pulled out for her.

"Oh nothing, when I reserved they didn't have a free table but they said they do have an exclusive booth, so i reserved that instead" Leonard smiled. He and Amy had been through every possible response and had come up with a well thought out and foolproof response for each.

That response seemed to have kept Penny off the trail as she had turned her attention to the drinks menu. The night from then on went very well, with Sheldon sneaking glances of Amy next to him and wishing he had said something better when she had got out of their car. _You look beautiful, You look pretty, You look nice.. Anyone of them would've done._

The night had seemed to be coming to a close; Penny rested back into her chair and stared out at the restaurant floor. "How did you get something this amazing?" She asked, beaming with delight. This night couldn't get any better.

"I'll never know" Leonard smiled, never taking his eyes from Penny.

"Oh stop that" she blushed, taking a sip of her wine. Leonard nodded at Amy who in turn nodded down at the restaurant floor, leaving Penny and Sheldon confused.

"No, I won't. I don't want to stop telling you how much I love you and how amazing you are and so" 'The sweetest thing' by U2 begins to play softly as Leonard slips off his seat onto one knee. "Penny, you're the best thing that I've ever had the honour to call mine, and though we've had our bad times, even in those moments I was the happiest man alive. So, Penny will you be my wife?"

The room had fell silent as Leonard opened the small box to reveal a white gold ring, the diamond oval surrounded by small rubies shone in the candle light, illuminating the shocked expression on Penny's face.

"oh my god, Leonard" she gasped as she stared around the restaurant, suddenly aware everyone was looking. "Yes, of course, yes" She smiled, tears forming in her eyes as she hopped from her seat and Leonard slid the ring onto her finger.

Amy and Sheldon got to their feet and began clapping, erupting a huge applause from the restaurant floor. The sound of music filled the restaurant and Leonard pointed down to the shop floor. Surfacing from the crowd the rest of the gang and Penny's family stood beneath the platform where they sat, clapping louder than ever. Penny whirled around to Amy, tears rolling down her cheeks, realising what she and Leonard had been doing the last few weeks.

"Thank you so much, you really are my best friend" Penny hugged Amy tight, before grabbing Leonards hand and skipping down the stairs to greet the crowd. Pulling Bernadette and Howard into group hug, and showing off her ring to Raj.

Amy and Sheldon made their way to the balcony and stared down at the scene. Amy smiled, penny had never been this happy before, not in front of her anyway. Suddenly a wave of sadness pooled in the pit of her stomach, she was older than Penny, and she wasn't even close to this point. She looked to Sheldon out of the corner of her eye, to find his expression unreadable, was he thinking the same thing she was.

Wiping away the thought she began to move away when she felt something soft graze her hand, looking down she stopped dead as she realised what it was. Sheldon was now locking her fingers into his, he was holding her hand. The plug to Amy's pool of sadness had been pulled as she felt the warmth of joy swim over her and the heat rise in her cheeks.

The sun had long gone down on Pasadena and the group were still celebrating Leonard and Penny's engagement but as they returned to their homes and said goodbye Amy felt happier than she had in a long time. Maybe she was wrong about Sheldon, maybe they were getting to that point. Maybe, just maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey! I've tried to introduce a bit of Amy's past into this one, I think its going to give another dimension to the plot- although it may seem slightly random at the moment! I promise it will make sense :)**

Anway I just wanted to thank you all again for the reviews and favourites and follows its really nice that people enjoy reading my stuff - also if you're interested I have another two TBBT fanfics all SHAMY related so check them out if you want to

THANKS! and i own nothing!

********************************************************************************************************************

A week had passed since Penny and Leonard had gotten engaged but the buzz of the surprise had kept Penny on a cheery note all week. Tonight was girls night, which Amy had look to with a rather ominous attitude, she was happy for her best friend – there was no doubt about that! But still, something kept bugging her. She and Sheldon had been together for almost 3 years and they had barely even kissed, and here were Leonard and Penny only a few months ahead of them picking out bridal gowns and deciding whether lemon boats had the best flavour for a summer wedding.

Keeping her mind on her work Amy continued her normal grind, slicing here and observing there, she was becoming sick of her routine. Nothing spontaneous every happened in her life, not like Penny's or Bernadette's she had never been whisked off her feet, never been surprised with a bouquet of flowers or taken out for a romantic meal and didn't she deserve those things?

_**1 New Message**_

The buzzing of her phone awakened her from her agonising envy as she flipped her phone and read her text.

'_**Howdy there Amy! Hope you're set for a night you'll never forget (or shall I say, you WILL forget) I have a large crate of cocktails and a box full of wedding mags! See you at 7'**_

To her surprise Amy let out the loudest sigh she had ever emited and sank into her lab chair.

"Come on, there is no point in moping! This is Penny's time for celebrating, so quit being so jealous and smile!" Amy gave herself a pep talk and a quick pat on the back before pulling herself to her feet and continuing her work, humming 'Smile' to herself for the remainder of the day.

-

The work day was now coming to an end and Amy had managed to pull herself into a good mood, she had leaped around her lab like a happy kitten and turned over more experiments than she had done for a while. She was ready to have some fun.

_Maybe I should stop by and see Sheldon and Leonard before I go off to Penny's, after all I do have some time to kill._

Looking at her watch, 5pm, Amy nodded, she would go to see her boyfriend. She had been so negative earlier, all relationships go at different pages. She and Sheldon were special, just different and eventually it would be them standing at an alter.

-

She arrived at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment half an hour later and gently tapped on the door.

"Oh Hello Amy, come on in" Leonard had greeted her with the grin of a Cheshire cat.

"Looks like everybody is walking on cloud nine today" Amy laughed, entering the apartment.

"I'm sorry! I just still can't believe I'm engaged" Leonard grinned, his smile wider than Amy thought possible. Laughing she turned to greet Sheldon, who was nowhere to be found. Amy looked to Leonard and frowned.

"He's in his room, just give me a minute" he smiled, reading Amy's expression.

"SHELDONNNNN" Leonard roared, causing Amy to jump out of her skin. She had expected him to go and speak to him in his room.

"I'm sorry; he's taken to bolting himself in his room. This is literally the only way he will come out" He apologised, still wearing his wide, toothy smile. Something in that sentence caused Amy's heart to sink, why hadn't she known about his new, strange tendency? Penny knows everything about Leonard right down to what socks he's wearing.

"Yes, I'm here" Sheldon emerged from the darkness of his room and stood tall in the living room. Amy had barely realised how long it had been since they had spent time together as she recognised a whole new set of clothes.

"Amy is here to see you" Leonard pointed out, making himself scarce as he shuffled into the kitchen.

"Good evening Amy, how can I help you?" Sheldon greeted. The tone in his voice reminded her of how she was greeted in her local store, by strangers on the street.

"I just wanted to see you" she replied, forcing a smile. Why was it so difficult to communicate with him?

"see me? Whatever for?" he questioned, regarding Amy with genuine bewilderment.

"You are my boyfriend, couples see each other from time to time" Amy answered, becoming increasingly irate at his questions. How could he not understand such as simple social convention? She had remembered being a young girl and seeing girls a year or two older being greeted by their boyfriend. They would hug and kiss and giggle at each other, they always looked so happy and never did one of them enquire as to why they wanted to see them.

"Yes of course, but uninvited?" he looked to Amy with a quizzical brow, punishing her with a glare as if she were a child who had done wrong. He had not been like this the other night.. He had held her hand unexpectedly, gave her hope that maybe he was ready to commit.

"uninvited?" she could barely mask the hurt in her voice as she turned to Leonard for help, who in turn shrugged back with apologetic eyes.

"yes, uninvited. The relationship agreement says we have a date once a month on a Thursday and seen as how today is not a Thursday and has not been arranged, you have not been invited." Sheldons voice carried no remorse, it did not harbour any feelings of love and barely no emotions at all as he turned on his heel and marched back into his dark nest.

Amy stood fixed to her spot in the living room, the colour draining from her face. She had expected Sheldon to be fairly unhappy with her turning up out of the blue, but to humiliate her and leave her was something completely different.

"I'm sorry, Amy" the soft, comforting voice of leonard cooed from the kitchen. Turning she smiled haflheartedly. "Its ok" she croaked, the sting of tears threatening to flow.

"I can get him to apologise tomorrow?" leonard offered, coming to join Amy in the living room.

Amy shook her head and wordlessly exited the apartment, leaving behind the last shred of dignity she had for Sheldon to devour completely.

-

_The rain was pouring down on this bleak Wednesday afternoon and Amy had made her way to her fourth period of the day. She had started high school no longer than a week ago and had still not managed to make many friends. She did however have one friend, a small red haired girl with braces, she had met her during her first of school during lunch and revelled at the fact they shared the same lunch box._

"Hey Amy" said the young girl who she had come to know as Hetty. "You ready for gym?" She giggled. 

_Gym had been a massive joke to both girls as they both shared the same passionate dislike for physical education and preferred to work at a desk or lab._

"Oh you bet" Amy had giggled as they entered the changing rooms. The usual crowd had already gathered and began to undress. The cheerleaders had claimed the left side of the room and were noisily chatting and comparing stories of their Saturday night rendezvous with various unknown males. This was the first time she and Hetty had endeavoured to take part in the lesson as they had been warned by the tutor to give it a shot.

picking a quiet spot in the corner Amy had began to undress, peeling away the layers of jumpers and cardigans before finally getting to the vest she had prepared for gym. She had barely noticed the changing room had gone completely silent and was watching as garment after garment was strewn across the floor.

"Are you wearing, like, everything you own?" she heard the dramatised squeal of one of the cheerleaders and turned to face the entire locker room. Every face was pointed at her.

"No" She muttered, unsure of how to react. She had always wore more clothes than not as her parents had warned her about the cold weather and that boys much prefer you to cover up.

"THERES MORE" The girl continued to taunt, the other girls cracking into fits of mocking laughter.

Amy chose to ignore the comment and instead pulled on her trainers and busied herself with the laces, briefly looking to Hetty who attempted a smile.

"She's probably trying to hide something" The familiar voice jeered. "She's probably a boy" She added, bursting into a fit of laughter.

Amy could feel the heat rising in her face, but continued to tie her laces, fumbling as she tried to hurry the process to escape this hell.

"Yeah, thats right! It's a boy! Look at it, its got no boobs anyway" the voice came again, each time more painful.

Amy looked down her body, she had not developed as quickly as other girls had, but she wasn't far behind. Her mother had told her she would catch up soon enough, and that it was nothing to worry about, although now that point seems moot.

"What should we call you, it?" The girl asked, coming to sit beside her. She could smell the various oils and make ups caked over the girls skin, the foul smell of bleach clung to her thick blonde hair.   
_  
"Amy" Amy spoke up._

"sorry, I can't hear you" The girl giggled, moving closer to her.

"Amy" she repeated, almost yelling.

"oh, I'm not sure about that. Thats not a great name for a boy" the girl shook her head, her voice soaked in a patronising sneer.

The room fell silent as the band of clucking blondes decided her fate, her mother had told her never to retaliate, bullies always get bored.

"How about we call her LAMY" The sound of Hetty's voice startled her as she peared up at her friend. Her friend who was now giggling along with the rest of the girls.

"LAMY" the tall blonde spoke, testing the sound of their newfound jibe "I like that, well done" she continued, winking at Hetty who had moved two benches across from where Amy sat, abandoning her completely in this mess.

-

That name had gone on for months until the seniors left and Amy started again, rebuilding whatever reputation she could scrape. She refused to make friends after Hetty, who had gone on to dye her hair bleach blonde and join the cheerleading squad. Trust no one. She had told herself.

The rest of her school life had gone as follows, get up – go to school – spent breaks and lunches alone or with the caretakers – go home. A ruthless and tedious cycle, but it got her to where she was now, which at the moment was certainly nothing to brag about.

Starting her car and heading home to get changed she would arrive at Penny's early tonight, but who cares? She would never get mad and throw her out.

Tonight she was going to have fun, however and with whoever she wants and she would she Sheldon that nothing could hold her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! sorry for not updating in a long time... got kind of hung up on random stuff and had severe writers block :/ but now I'm back and hoping to make a few more chapters over the next couple of weeks...**

Thanks for continuing to review, follow and favorite, its really kind and I'd love you to keep it up :)

You know the drill - read and review and I don't own anything

Chapter 4

"I hate him, you know that?" Amy yelled, storming into Penny's apartment and slamming her handbag down onto the couch with an almighty thud.

"You know he lives right across the hall, right?" Penny laughed, peering out of her door to check if Leonard or Sheldon were home.

"I don't care, he's such an ass" Amy replied, practically yelling her insult.

"Jesus, what has he done now?" Penny asked, strapping her high heels.

Amy sighed, grabbing Penny's wine bottle and taking a large gulp. "It's what he hasn't done" she explained, dabbing her mouth and choking down the bitter liquid, she had never liked wine, but she certainly liked the way it made her feel.

"I know Sheldon's hard to handle, but it just takes time –" Penny began.

"No, I've given the last two years to him" Penny had never seen Amy this angry before, in fact, she had only ever seen her mildly annoyed.

"so, what do you want to do?" penny asked, causing a long silence to fall over the apartment as they exchanged looks.

"I want to live" she answered simply.

-

Penny huddled closer to Amy as she felt the swarming bodies of dozens of people, pushing their way into the nightclub. Amy had begged to be taken on a wild night out, pleaded to borrow one of Penny's shortest mini dresses and practically ran to Penny's car on her agreement.

"Are you sure about this?" Penny had asked this at least 1000 times in the last hour and the response had always been the same.

"Yes" Amy replied, pulling Penny towards the door.

The nightclub was noisy; it was definitely the loudest room she had ever been in. She had never felt this way before, the feeling that anything could happen tonight. She had never been to a club before, as a teenager she spent most of her nights in her bedroom studying for exams, watching the other girls laugh with their friends and make out with guys at parties. She had never done that.

" Hey lets go to the bar" Penny smiled, pushing her way past the sweating bodies , avoiding the coupes mauling each other in the middle of the floor.

"I'll have a rum and coke – hell! Make it a double" Amy yelled to Penny over the bellowing music.

Amy watched as Penny sauntered over to the bar and leaned in to order the drinks. She had always been admired by so many people, men and women would all turn their heads when she entered the room. But, Amy had dressed well tonight. She had on Penny's lucky dress, had her hair curled and been given a makeover and for the first time ever, she felt confident.

"You often come to nightclubs alone?" Amy whirled around at the sound of a strangers voice to be greeted by the warming brown eyes of a man.

"only when I'm trying to make a new acquaintance" Amy shot him her best smile. He was a fairly attractive man with dark curled hair and tanned skin that shone in the glowing disco lights.

"Do you need a drink?" He offered, pointing towards the crowded bar.

"No thank you, my friend is ju-" Amy started.

"Here you go Ames, be careful though, remember rum doesn't sit that well with you" Penny hobbled onto the scene, not noticing Amy's new friend.

"Thank you Penny. This is.." Amy blushed, hoping her new stranger would step in.

"Aidan" he smiled.

"Oh, hi Aidan. Well, I'm just going to erm.. go to the toilet" Penny giggled, backing away slowly before disappearing into the crowd, miming to keep in touch.

"Looks like you don't need a drink then" Aidan smirked.

"No, but I'd like a dance" Amy felt as though she was on fire. Lines were pouring out of her mouth like a waterfall and she was buzzing with excitement.

"Fine by me" Aidan smiled, pulling Amy into the floor and wrapping his hands around her waist, swaying in time with the music.

This was a first for Amy for definite, she had never felt so wanted before. Sheldon had never touched her like this, never even wanted to hold her hand.

"Can I ask; why is such a pretty girl like you out alone with your girlfriend tonight?" Aidan asked, pulling Amy closer. She could feel his strong hand encasing her hips and his chest softly rubbing against her own.

"A bit of a long story" Amy forced a smile, remembering the hurtful things that Sheldon had said.

"Tell me" he said his voice full of genuine care. Amy could barely understand how a man could be this attentive, this loving, it was enchanting.

"It's just a guy I've been seeing. Well, for two years now. But let's just put it this way – he would never call me pretty" Amy explained as briefly as she could, she would rather not think about the situation too much. Tonight was not about thinking, it was about doing.

"Then he is insane" It was those words that awakened something inside Amy, she saw the opportunity. The burning in his eyes and went for it. Drawing her hands to the sides of his face and pulling him closer, her lips brushing against him, sending shock waves through her body. Then finally, it happened. His mouth closed on hers, his hands roaming up her body before feeling his fingers brushing through her hair, his soft tongue swiping across her lower lip. The moment was electrifying, the beat of the music was pounding in her chest and every part of her body was alive and she wanted to go all the way tonight.

"Amy.." a voice called in the distance, but Amy was too far gone in the moment.

"AMY!" the shrieking voice of penny called out, disturbing her from her passionate moment. Stumbling back she turned to find Amy, her eyes wide with shock and concern.

"Hey, ames. Sorry to disturb, but er, I think it's time we head home" Penny laughed, pulling Amy away.

"Wait! Here take this" Aidan smiled, handing Amy a business card with his phone number. "It's been... awesome meeting you" he finished, before Penny pulled Amy out of the club doors and into the night.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" Penny yelped, bundling Amy into the car.

"What do you mean? I was doing what I should have done my whole life!" Amy defended herself, what does Penny know? It's not like she's been the angel of innocence her entire life.

"Amy, please. What's gotten into you? You're acting like... " Penny began before realising her mistake.

"Like what? A slut? You know what – if either of us it's a slut, it's you. You've slept with more men than most women and I haven't slept with one" Amy blurted, her anger boiling in her blood.

The silence hung in the air.

Amy looked to Penny, whose face had sunken into sadness. Tears filling into her eyes. She had only been trying to protect Amy all this time, she was worried, nothing else. And she had rewarded her with a stinger of an insult.

"I'm sorry" Amy whispered.

"It's ok" Penny replied.

"It's not, I'm sorry. You've been such a good friend. I'm just sick of being that lame girl who sits in the background, just settling for anyone, I want to be wanted and loved" Amy explained, staring at the business card in her lap.

"I understand and you deserve that, but you've got to understand that sleeping with a bunch of guys doesn't fill that void, it makes it even bigger" Penny turned to smile at her friend. "So, who is the guy then?" She smiled, knowing not to push Amy any further.

"Aidan Marcus, an architect" Amy smiled.

"nice. So what are you going to do about Sheldon?" Penny asked, fearing the answer.

Amy couldn't believe what she was about to say, but she knew that right now, Sheldon was not the kind of man that was capable of loving her in the way she wanted. And she needed to prove to herself, she was not the same swardy 13 year old that was ignored and abandoned, she was a woman, and one that was deserving of true love.

"It's over" she finished, her voice loud and clear. It was over and it was time Sheldon knew it.


End file.
